Teardrops In The Rain
by KrazyTigger
Summary: Isabella Swan lost both of her parents in a terrible accident, now she's living with her only family. The Mallory's. Edward Cullen finds himself smitten with the new girl, but why won't she talk to him properly? Soppy love Rated for safety. Normal pairing
1. Beauty And The Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, or the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Rated just in case. Everyone in this is human; there are no vampires or werewolves. Please note, this may seem a little strange at times. Because sometimes it shall be telling Edward's version of the day and then Bella's, but other times, like for instance if they spend a day together, it will only show it from one of their POVs. So enjoy...**

**Hales**

Jasper Hale – 17  
Rosalie Hale – 18  
Emma Hale – 39 (Doesn't feature much)  
James Hale – 40 (Also doesn't feature much)

**Cullens**

Emmett Cullen – 18  
Edward Cullen – 17  
Carlisle Cullen – 38

**Masters**

Alice Masters – 18  
Esme Masters – 38

**Blacks**

Jacob Black – 16  
Billy Black – 47

**Swans**

Bella Swan – 17  
(You'll see why Charlie and Renee aren't on this list later.)

**Mallory's**

Lauren Mallory – 17  
Emma Mallory – 42  
David Mallory – 45

"Edward I swear if you don't get your lazy butt out of bed I am going to jump on you!" My brother's voice cut through my dreams, causing me to open my eyes and glare at him blearily. "Alice is already here and she is waiting. You're not even out of bed, you're going to be late and it's only the first day back!" I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head to block him out. Of course Alice was already here, she was always early unless it was something to do with shopping, then she could be hours late.

It was the first day of the new semester of Forks high school, after the summer holiday, a long break which we hadn't wanted to end. There was a small group of us now, despite it just starting with me and Alice. Alice and I are best friends and have been since we were about five years old. Nothing can separate us, it's like we're joined at the hip. Two soon became three when Rosalie Hale joined our group and that quickly progressed to four, as Emmett joined, and then last of all Jasper, Rose's brother, the shiest of our group. And also Alice's long term boyfriend, which was awkward, as Emmett and Rosalie were dating as well.

We had spent the whole holiday together and now it was ending, the only one looking forward to it ending was Alice, but that was nothing new really, she liked school. She was jumping on my bed now, excitedly. "Edward get up!" She called in a loud voice as she bounced a little too close to my head. I wretched the pillow off and glared up at her, fully awake now. "We're going to be late, now get up!" She jumped off the bed, landing as light as a feather and running out of the door.

I groaned again and pulled myself out of bed, going over to the bathroom and washing my face and teeth, which was all I could manage to do; my hair would just have to be messy, tough luck anyone who didn't like it. So heading back to my room I pulled on some stylish faded ripped jeans and a black shirt. I grabbed my car keys from the drawer and headed downstairs, where Alice sat waiting for me, her legs crossed on the chair. Emmett was nowhere to be seen and neither was my dad, Carlisle, he had probably gone to work.

My father works at the local hospital, he's a doctor there. The best around in fact and he could earn so much more money in one of the big city hospitals, but all of us like it in Forks. It feels homely and we've all been there as long as we can remember, ever since mum left, which was just after I was born. She just walked out without warning, leaving my dad heartbroken and with two baby boys, one a newborn and the other only just one, not a good mix. He had coped though and pulled himself together as best he could. And so we found ourselves in Forks.

Alice bounced up as soon as she saw me and headed for the door, babbling away like normal. "I have such a good feeling about today; there is just something in the air." I nodded slightly, unlocking my car which was parked in front of the house. Emmett's had gone so he had obviously gone to pick up Jasper and Rosalie. "I just know there will be some new people; I think Lauren Mallory said that her cousin was coming to live with her, after the cousin's parents died last year." I wasn't listening as I pulled out of the drive and set off towards the school.

"How sad is that though? Losing both your parents in an accident, the poor person must be heartbroken. I'm not sure if it's a girl or a boy, from the way she was complaining I guess it's a boy, but we'll see." She'd lost me the moment she started on about Lauren Mallory, it was a testy subject with me as I'd had some, well let's say, problems with that girl following me about. She seemed to have an obsession with me and it really wasn't healthy, for either of us.

I let Alice talk from then on, at least she moved off the topic of Lauren Mallory and her cousin. I could only imagine how much like her that cousin was, and it made me shudder. Once we had pulled into the school car park, Alice finally shut up and climbed out, running over to Jasper and the others. Jasper wrapped an arm around her, his eyes on me for a second, as I climbed out and walked over to join them. We stood there talking casually, as we were way early for school. We already knew our timetable as it had been sent in the post.

I was talking to Emmett about baseball when a giggle behind me made me turn and then wish I hadn't. Lauren Mallory was stood there, holding out something towards me. "You dropped this bit of paper," She told me with another giggle, her friend clinging to her arm. I rolled my eyes, as I heard Emmett chuckle behind me, took it and nodded a thanks. She just giggled in a girly way again and looked at her friend, who was close to hysterics.

But something caught my eye over her shoulder, standing close to Lauren's car. It was a girl of about my age; she was leant nervously against the car. I'd never seen her before and I was guessing this was her cousin. She looked really beautiful, and not at all like her cousin, who instantly put you off her when you looked at her. This girl looked kind, gentle and friendly. Her hair was full and lush, a dark brown, the same as her eyes. Her skin was pale, really pale, but it looked good on her. I liked the look of her a lot; she looked nothing like her cousin.

But just then a tall tanned boy strode across the parking lot, the girl brightened instantly and smiled at him, getting off the car and walking to meet him. He said something to her and she laughed warmly, he slung a casual arm around her shoulders, which she shrugged off, but linked his arm instead. She looked up at him and said something that I couldn't hear, but evidently this girl was off limits. I had no idea who this guy was, but he was close to Lauren's cousin, or who I thought to be Lauren's cousin. I watched as the guy put his arm back around her shoulders and she left it there, leaning against him slightly. Why I felt a surge of sudden jealously, I don't know.

"So who's that?" I heard Alice ask Lauren, so I turned, pretending to me interested in the conversation. Obviously Alice had seen me staring at the new girl and had become excited, just like Alice.  
"Oh that?" Lauren said glancing over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing dangerously shaking her head a little. "That's Bella Swan, she's my cousin, and well actually her name is Isabella. She's here to stay, with us I might add." She sniffed a little, looking furious as Bella walked further away, still leant against the boy who had made her smile. So her name was Bella. It was pretty, and it suited her down to the ground. And wait, did she say Swan? Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter? He had died last year, in an accident with another woman who we were told was his divorced wife. It hadn't clicked that those two were linked until now.

"And the boy?" Rosalie butted in her, her tone interested, though she had Emmett. I think she was just generally curious as her and Emmett were as inseparable as me and Alice.  
"Oh, he's Jacob Black," Lauren informed us with a small shrug as she Bella and Jacob disappeared into the crowd. "He knows Bella from when they were kids, so he changed schools to support her. He used to go to a school in La Push. I don't know much about him." She shrugged again, and turned to her friend who was tugging on her arm to leave. "Anyway, we have to go. Bye Edward." She reached up and kissed my cheek, before running off with her friend. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head a little.

"So her name's Bella," Alice whispered in my ear, an eyebrow raised as Emmett started to make fun of Lauren kissing me. I rolled my eyes at her and then shot him a glare, shaking my head a little as I started to walk away. "Oh come on Edward, I saw you staring at her for a full minute, and then your face when that guy walked over to her. And for the record, I don't think they're dating. No girl pushes their boyfriend's arm off of their shoulders and then links it. Just friends." She concluded with a warm smile as I rolled my eyes again.

"I really couldn't care Alice," I told her firmly, turning to her and stopping. "And if you didn't see, he replaced the arm and she didn't mind one little bit." Wait, why did I care?! She merely shrugged and skipped away after Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I glared after her and headed to my first lesson of the day. Biology. I was really not looking forward to this, though I didn't mind Biology at all, I just knew it all already as dad tutored me a lot on the subject. I think he wants me to be a doctor like him, which I wouldn't mind doing to be honest. Bella was still on my mind, though I didn't know why. There was just something that was attracting me that girl and I couldn't shake it off, no matter how hard I tried.

I walked into the classroom, stopping instantly when I saw that the only seat free was second from the back. And guess who was sat at that table? Bella. That was just my luck; it would have to be there wouldn't it. I didn't waver, just walked straight to the seat, sitting down. Bella didn't even look up from what she was writing, her head bowed, and her brown hair creating a wall between us. "Hello," I greeted in a small voice, trying to smile in her direction. "Isabella right? I'm Edward." Use her full name, just in case she doesn't like her other name being used by people she doesn't know.

Bella looked up; an eyebrow rose as her chocolate brown eyes locked onto mine and held the gaze. "It's Bella and hi," She told me, in a firm, cool voice, though there was a hint of a smile there. "Nice to meet you," she turned back to her writing, which seemed to be important to her. I was about to ask her how she was, which seemed a stupid question, but it was the only one I could come up with, when the teacher entered the room. I shut my half opened mouth and turned to the front, at the same time Bella put her pen down and started to focus. The rest of the lesson was silent between us, despite the fact there was opportunities for talking.

When the bell went she packed her things away and left as quickly as possible, what did I smell or something? She was out of the door, that boy Jacob waiting for her just outside, before I could even get up. I shrugged it off, trying not to think about it at all, or her. I guess that was harder said than done. Her face kept coming into my mind.

The rest of the day just went by without me even noticing it, not that I really cared, there wasn't much to do in lessons that I didn't understand anyway. And the thought of Bella so close to me was fresh in my mind. Not that I should have been bothered with it, but it was just her presence that sent shivers down my spine, like there was something special about her, something that I was desperate to find out. I shook myself mentally, glaring at the desk for a moment. I had to stop thinking about her, it just wasn't right. I only knew her name, nothing more. What use was that? She might have been really horrible. And I couldn't help myself feeling disappointed when she wasn't in any of my other classes.

Once the end of the day came, I was almost wishing to just see her again, just for one moment. Wish granted, as soon as I walked into the car park, there she was, standing by that guy's motorbike. They seemed to be talking and I was surprised to see she was holding a helmet. Was she seriously going to get on that death trap? Dad had told us that a lot of people came in with serious injuries from crashing on a motor bike and even more were killed.

I had stopped completely, my eyes boring into the back of her head. She must have felt it, because she turned for just a moment and I could have sworn her gaze locked onto mine. But then she had turned back and was climbing on the bike. I wanted to call out, I wanted to stop her. I wanted her to be safe, though I had no idea why, it was just her in general. But then she was gone, the bike roaring into life and disappearing out of the lot. I swore to myself, almost angrily.

"I knew it," A voice breathed in my ear, making me jump. Alice giggled a little, pushing me, and shaking her head. "You like Bella!" She concluded, smiling smugly, I pushed her a little. "Look at the way you looked at her when she got on that bike." I growled, turned and headed to my car, but I knew she would have to follow, because she was coming with me. She skipped happily after me, though said nothing more on the matter, she knew not to. I had never really liked any girls in our school, they were all....typical. But Bella was just something else, someone completely different.


	2. A Fresh Start

"Isabella up now!" The covers were ripped off of me, though I hugged them tightly around me. I glared up at my aunt, who was glaring back down at me. It's safe to say that we've never gotten on, and now that I was living with her, well that made it even worse. But she was stuck with me, thanks to her husband and my mother's brother, David Mallory, my favourite uncle. He always had been, when I had come to stay in Forks when I was little, it was him who looked after me when I needed it. And it was him who took me in when my mother and father were killed last year.

Emma left my room now, though I would never call it my room, no matter how long I stayed here, it was just a room that I happened to be staying in. I sat up and hugged my legs to me, setting my chin on my knees as I set my mind back to those days when I was little. Renee and Charlie had been happy, even if they hadn't been living together, at least they didn't fight like most divorced couples did and they were only happy to share me.

So when my mother, Renee had come down to visit me, Charlie had invited her for a drink down one of the local drinking places, not that there were many to choose from. Renee agreed and they set off, never to return again. Drunk driver, the police had said, he had been killed as well and had been completely off his face when he had swerved in front of Charlie and Renee, causing them to try and avoid him, and rolling off the road and into a tree. I shuddered at the memories, of when the police told me the news, of how alone I felt and still did.

And so that was how I ended up here, over a year later. In fact, it was nearly two now and I was nowhere near recovered, but David thought it was best that I enrolled in high school and so that was why Emma was waking me up so early. Not that she really cared if I was late; she hated me, just as much as her daughter Lauren did. Not that I really cared about that either, the way I saw it they weren't my family, well all except David.

I pulled myself out of bed fully and washed, before pulling on some jeans and a long sleeved top, and then a jacket over the top. I sighed and let my hair fall across my shoulders, bracing myself to go downstairs. "It's only high school, you'll be fine," I assured myself firmly, looking in the mirror and taking a deep breath. "You can do this," With this reassurance I headed downstairs, silently, as I had found Emma liked to talk about me when I wasn't around and I liked to listen in.

David had already gone to work, I knew that much. He worked at the hospital, as a nurse, which I loved as he taught me first aid training and everything. I know how to save someone, sort out burns, stop someone choking and what to do if someone is having a fit, it could come in handy one day, you just never know. I had heard that he worked with an incredible doctor, Carlisle Cullen I think his name was, though I was unsure. I hadn't managed to get myself into hospital just yet, but I was sure that I would before the end of the year. And I could have sworn Carlisle spoke to me last year, but I couldn't be sure.

I could hear Lauren complaining now about taking me to school, so I just waited near the door, leaning against the wall, I was feeling too sick to eat anything. It had all been sorted last night when David was home that she would take me in the morning and I was to go home with Jacob to see Billy and have dinner, before he brought me home. I had my own truck, but I couldn't bring myself to drive it yet, too many memories. Eventually she swept out and straight past me out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. She was going to get tedious, I could tell. I could ask Jacob to pick me up every morning from now on.

I climbed into the passenger seat, Lauren in the driver's seat, straight away she started on me. "Right, you don't tell anyone that you are related to me, I'm only allowed to do that. You stay away from me and my friends at all times, don't come and speak to me, let me come to you. I'm too popular to be associated with a new girl. Also stay away from Edward, or I will rip you to shreds. He is mine, not that he would be interested in you." Her eyes left the road for a moment as she scanned me up and down; I just rolled my eyes and nodded, agreeing.

She was like that for the whole journey and I was just glad to get rid of her when we got out of the car. She scurried away with one of her friends and I leant casually against her car, waiting for Jacob to come. Jacob had decided that he needed to be there to support me and so he had switched schools and come to Forks High School, though it was ages from his home in La Push, he insisted it was fine.

I loved Jacob with all my heart, he was like my big brother (though I was slightly older) and he took care of me no matter what happened. When I was younger we used to spend lots of time together, and every time I came to stay with Charlie, he would come and see me, or I would see him. And when my parents had been killed it was Jacob who supported me and brought me through. He kept me whole and was my shining star though the whole thing.

There was the loud roar of a motorbike and I grinned slightly to myself, glancing to my left to see Jacob climbing off his bike. He left his helmet on the saddle and strode across the car park towards me. He was getting lots of stares, though he was ignoring every single one of them. I smiled warmly at him, walking out to meet him halfway. "Good morning Miss Swan, may I walk you to class?" He greeted with a warm smile to me, I laughed warmly and nodded a little, as he slung an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off, linking it instead.  
"Of course you may Mr Black," I told him, my eyes twinkling as I looked up at him. He was six foot already and he just kept growing, it was so unfair.

His arm moved back around my shoulders and I left it there, leaning against him a little as we walked along, getting a fair few stares. "How's Lauren being? Still being a bitch?" Jacob asked as we walked, I was already glowing a bright red from all the stares and he was just trying to ease it all for me. It wasn't working, though it was a nice attempt.

"Yeah, same as usual really," I sighed, glancing over my shoulder looking for her. I saw her talking with a group of people, her best friend at her side as well. I couldn't see them that well, but I could tell there were two girls and three boys. I was guessing one of these was Edward, and my thoughts were confirmed when she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I shook my head and turned back the way we were walking. Note to self, Edward was wearing a black shirt.

"You know that you could come and live with me and dad-" Jacob started, but I held up a hand to stop him, shaking my head again. We had already gone over this subject a million times, though he wouldn't take it in at all.  
"Jake, I'm fine where I am. David needs me," That wasn't so much of a lie, David did need me, but it was more I needed him. He was the last reminder of Renee and I didn't want to let it go, although I would love to live with Jacob and Billy, instead of Lauren and Emma.

Jacob didn't look too happy with this, but he accepted it without another word. We had to part then, I was taking Biology and he was taking English Lit. "I'll meet you outside your room," He said with a small smile as he hugged me lightly. "And don't worry about it, everything will be fine." I loved it when Jacob promised me things, because it sounded so real to me, and he usually kept these promises, no matter what it took, even if he had to beat someone up to do it. Not that he did that often of course.

I was right by the Biology block, so all I had to do was walk right in, which I did, alone. I sat at a spare desk, keeping my head down as everyone chatted and talked around me. I didn't think anyone would sit by me that was until I heard the stool scrape back. I had been writing, and I carried on, acting like no-one had sat next to me. I didn't even really care who it was, as long as we got on.

"Hello. It's Isabella right? I'm Edward." A small male voice greeted me, causing me to look up at him, shock passing across my face for just a moment. It could have been anyone, but guess who it was. Edward. The one person I was banned from talking to and he was sat with me. What did he want? Did he just want to know everything about Lauren? Because I certainly wasn't getting into that subject, not with her boyfriend anyway, not with anyone in this school. Edward was apparently trying to smile, but he just looked as nervous as I felt.

His deep green eyes locked onto mine instantly and I held his gaze for a moment, not wanting to look away. I could see what Lauren saw in this guy, he was gorgeous, and I almost went red just at the thought. He had a light brown shock of hair, and his deep green eyes that seemed never ending. His skin was just as pale as mine, though it had this sort of shine to it. His black shirt clung to his toned body, though I tried to pay no attention to this. It's safe to say I failed terribly. I had to find my voice soon, didn't I?

"It's Bella and hi," I said, an eyebrow rose as I studied him still. My voice was cool, and defiantly firm, but I was smiling, how could I not? "Nice to meet you," I added, looking back down to my writing. Whoa, what was wrong with me? I was eying up my cousin's boyfriend, that wasn't right. I shook my head and set my pen down as the teacher entered and began talking straight away. Both Edward and I ignored one another the whole lesson, though we could have talked at any point, it was really awkward.

When the bell went I packed up all of my stuff and put it in my bag, before getting up. I swept from the room, not looking back; I needed to be with Jacob right now. Jacob would keep me calm at a time like this, though of course I would never tell him I was checking out my cousin's boyfriend. I was just going to have to push Edward to the back of my mind and forget about him, not that I knew much about him anyway, it was just my day dreamy mind.

That was easier said than done, to be quite honest. The rest of the day passed as a blur, but my mind was always on Edward. He seemed a nice enough guy, so what was he doing with my cousin? And what was his second name? I didn't even know, all I knew was his first name. Not that is should have bothered me, but there was something about his face that played in my mind, and I just couldn't place it. He reminded me of someone I had met briefly last year, when my parents had died, but I had seen so many faces then, telling me that they were sorry for my lose, not that they truly were, it was just what people say at a time like that. But his face was there or something about it anyway.

At the end of the day I met Jacob in the parking lot, walking over to his bike. He threw me a helmet, which I caught and beamed at him. He had known to bring a spare one as I would be going home with him. "We'll take the Rabbit back tonight," He informed me as I nodded, tucking my hair into my top.  
"What!? No, let's take the bikes back tonight. It'll give me a reason not to go in the car with Lauren." I argued, shaking my head a little. I had my own bike, but it was at Jake's house, though I knew fully well how to ride. David hated me riding; he shared the same views as Charlie had.  
"Fine, but Bells, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow morning and we'll ride together. Agreed?" I nodded with a wide smile as I felt someone's stare on me, it caused me to turn around and catch Edward's eyes. Oh no, what was with that guy? Why was I so attracted to him? I couldn't drop my stare. It was those eyes!

He held my gaze, his mouth open just a little, I think he was shocked at what I was about to do. I managed to pull my eyes away, pretending that I hadn't even noticed him. I slipped the helmet on as Jacob got on the bike and started it. I climbed on behind him and slipped my arms around his waist, pressing against his back. "Ready?" He asked glancing over his shoulder as I put my feet on the place provided. I nodded with a smile, though he couldn't see it.

He took off, the bike roaring into life and we sped down the road. I glanced back over my shoulder to see if Edward was still staring, he was his mouth still open. I rolled my eyes a little and pressed my head against Jacob's back, so that my eyes didn't water and I wasn't whipped off the bike, at the speed we were doing. Jacob never went easy when I was on the bike, though he didn't usually let me ride this fast on my own.

I'd had to learn to ride my bike in secret when Charlie had been around; he had hated bikes and would have never wanted me on one. But Jacob had taught me how to ride properly and I was safe on a bike now, though I knew Charlie would have killed me if he found out. There was just one problem, Jacob wouldn't let me ride alone, which wasn't so bad. I guess it's justified when you fall off and smash into a tree like I did when I first started riding, but I was experienced now.

We were soon at Jacob's house, going straight to his garage as he worked on yet another car. I sat in the Rabbit talking away to him, like normal, sipping soda. We had dinner with Billy in their kitchen, which always felt so warm and homely to me but then again it was basically my second home. I would rather call this place home than the one I was in right then. "Going to be icy all week guys," Billy informed us after we had finished the meal and cleared up. Jacob glanced at me, an eyebrow raised, silently asking if I still wanted to ride. I nodded once to him, knowing he would get it. We've been able to silently communicate around adults for ages and now was no different. Billy and Charlie had never caught on to it, even when we were in fits of giggles.

And so after that Jacob took me out to where our bikes were stored, at the back of his garage. Soon we were away; he insisted I wore the helmet that he had brought me, though I never usually bothered when I was around La Push. I guess this was a little different. I loved riding, it always made me feel so free and the adrenaline rush was just amazing, I would have never learnt if I hadn't wanted to feel this. "I'll meet you tomorrow then?" He asked when we pulled to a stop at 'my house'. I nodded, taking my helmet off, then swinging my leg over the bike, before going over and hugging him.

"Night Jake," I smiled, as I waved him off, until he disappeared around the corner with a loud roar. A voice from the doorway made me turn, my smile disappearing straight away, and a frown appearing instead. Lauren stood there, looking positively furious at me.

"You got seated next to Edward! Tell me _EVERYTHING!_" She demanded as I tucked my helmet under my arm with a roll of my eyes...


	3. Late, Drive And Gym

"Alice, I swear, you're too hyper!" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head again. Day two and guess what? That's right, I was late again, Alice was already here and bouncing on my bed. "Why do you get up so early? More to the point why are you here so early?" I groaned again as she bounced on my stomach on purpose, clicking her tongue impatiently. I knew that she wasn't early today, I was just plain late and I wasn't getting up any time soon. Well that wasn't true, I knew that little Alice here would make me get up; she had a thing for doing that. She would torture me until I decided to get up.

"But Edward," She whined in her little childish voice she saved for special occasions, mostly me. "Today is going to be great! I just know it is!" Alice has a thing about knowing what will happen in a day, she's just that way. "I have a funny feeling that you may be bumping into a certain girl." I pulled the covers off my head and glared at her, fully awake now. I hoped she wasn't talking about Bella, because there was nothing happening there at all. The girl blatantly hated me, even though I hadn't done anything to her, not really. "Oh so that got you attention," Alice laughed, jumping off the bed and looking at me sternly.

"Alice, get lost," I told her as I swung my legs out of bed; she squealed and covered her eyes. I rolled me eyes and threw my pillow at her, I knew she was joking; she did it every time I got out of bed. I had to say it was rather annoying at times, she had seen me worse than this, I mean come on, and she'd seen my in just boxers before. I wasn't wearing much else right now, just some shorts.

"You really need to wear more to bed," Alice teased, throwing the pillow at me and darting from the room. I rolled my eyes again and headed into the bathroom, pushing all thoughts of the mysterious Bella from my mind, that was the last thing I needed right now. Humming to myself I got dressed, nearly the same as yesterday, though I was wearing a dark blue shirt today and a jacket as it was freezing outside. Yawning I headed downstairs where Alice sat on the couch, chatting on her mobile. "Yeah, sure," she glanced up at me. "Of course that's fine Lauren."

I stiffened, halfway to the kitchen, when I turned back to look at Alice. She waved her hand at me, shaking her head a little and turning away. "No, he won't mind. No of course he won't. He'll be thrilled to pick you up this morning." My jaw dropped about three feet when I heard those words. She was talking to Lauren Mallory. I clenched my fists at my sides as Alice said something else into the phone and put it down. "Come on, we're picking Lauren up." She had a glint in her eyes as she got up and danced towards the door, smirking slightly to herself.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked as I followed her, grabbing an apple on the way out. "You can not be serious?" But Alice just let out a small laugh, now I knew she was up to something. "What are you planning pixie?" I asked, only to get a punch in the arm as I walked past her. "Ouch, for something that small you sure punch hard." Evils, that's all I got that time, no punches or kicks, or in Alice's case bites either. I climbed in the car; she got in the passenger side, glaring at me still.

"I am not short," She growled, pulling her seatbelt on and glaring at me again. "You're just freakily tall," she poked her tongue out to go with this comment and I rolled me eyes. I pulled my seatbelt on as well and started up the car. I was half tempted just not to go to Lauren's and go straight to school. But there was the chance that I would see Bella, her cousin. Alice hadn't said a thing about picking her up, but I didn't ask her. Alice would take that as a sign that I liked Bella and that was the last thing I needed. A smug Alice is not good at the best of times.

I pulled up outside Lauren's, growling to myself a little and shaking my head as Alice bounced out. I noted the motorbike on the driveway as I stayed in the car, glaring as I watched her dance over to the porch. She stopped a little way from it, her head on one side. I frowned a little and silently got out of the car, only to see what she had been staring at or even talking to. Beautiful Bella was sat cross legged on the swinging porch seat, her hair moving in the wind. "I'm Alice," I heard Alice say as I stared at Bella; she hadn't noticed me at all. "Will you be riding with us?"

"Nice to meet you Alice," Bella said politely as she smiled at Alice, but then shook her head. Lauren was nowhere in sight, maybe she caught a lift with another friend? I could only hope that was the case. "I already have a ride, but thanks." That's when I heard the roar of the motorbike behind me. I turned, half in half out of the car and stared as the guy from yesterday climbed off his bike. "You're late!" Bella laughed as she got up and ran across the driveway to him.

She seemed to notice me for the first time, as she slowed down a little and stared at me curiously. "Morning Edward," She said gently with a small smile, before she ran over to the motorbike, helmet under her arm. I couldn't find my voice, I just stood staring. She was truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. It was just her in general that made my heart skip several beats. I was still staring when she hugged the guy who got off the motorbike and they started up a conversation. Her twinkling laugh reached me and I felt my breath stop and my heart increase. I could tear my eyes away. Why couldn't she act that way around me?

Bella put her helmet on, nodding a little to Jacob, before walking over to the other bike. I frowned a little, as she swung her leg over and climbed on. Was she serious? It was icy out there, way too icy to be riding. I walked over to her, ignoring Alice's stare that I could feel on the back of my head. "You do know how icy it is out there right?" I asked, standing in front of the bike. "It's lethal. You shouldn't be riding."

Bella stopped what she was doing; she was sitting on the bike, glaring at me from what I could see beneath her helmet. She got back off the bike, taking her helmet off, her brown lush hair falling over her shoulders. "Don't you dare tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing!" She snapped glaring at me, causing me to flinch a little. "You don't know me Edward, so don't act like you do. Stop concerning yourself with me. Go and worry about Lauren, it's what you should be doing!" She jammed the helmet back on and revved the bike, once she had climbed back on.

I stepped back, sure that she would run me over if I didn't. With that she was gone, her and the guy, Jacob. I glared after her, feeling like a complete idiot. "Well I was hoping that Bella would be riding with us," Alice's disappointed voice said from behind me. I turned to face her; she was pouting a little, looking thoroughly disappointed with the whole outcome. It dawned on me why she had that glint in her eyes earlier. She had been planning to take Bella with us, so that I could get to know her a little better. It's funny how Alice thinks she knows when something good will happen in the future and the fact that I can read Alice like a book. Weird. "Anything can still happen," She added cheerfully.

I was about to say something when Lauren ran across to the car, to Alice first, though her eyes were on me. "I'm so sorry about this," She gasped, shaking her head a little. "But my car broke down and I couldn't get to school any other way. Thank you so much." I rolled my eyes a little and got in the driver's seat again, shooting Alice a look that told her to get in the front.

Alice obediently got in the front before Lauren could even have the chance to think about it. She slipped in, shooting me a look now, one that told me to be nice. I just rolled my eyes again as I heard Lauren's door slam as she got in, I was starting to do that a lot. "Belt up everyone," I muttered in a low voice, swinging the car off Lauren's driveway in a hurry. I wanted to get out of the car with these two as soon as possible.

"So I heard you're sat next to Isabella," Lauren's voice floated from the back, this was going to be one long journey, I could tell. I nodded not looking back, just keeping my eyes on the road. "Good luck with that." Her voice was bitter and I felt like turning around and saying something to her, but I kept my cool, for now. I had been wrong about Bella, she was nowhere near as spiteful and evil as her cousin, and in fact I didn't even see how they could be related at all. "How did it go? Was she alright to you?" She was digging; I knew that, Alice knew that because she giggled lightly.

"Well we weren't exactly on speaking terms through that lesson," I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the road. I was still worrying about that. Bella seemed to really hate me with a passion, a serious passion. She had ignored me through that first lesson and then earlier she had snapped at me. To be honest I had deserved it by telling her what she should have done, but I was only thinking of her best interests.

"She can be a real bitch," Lauren hissed through her teeth, again I bit my tongue and said nothing as I pulled into the school parking lot. "You wait until I get my hands on, the stupid cow!" I stopped suddenly, ripping off my belt and getting out of the car. Lauren sat shocked in the back at my sudden reaction, even Alice was looking at me strangely. "Everyone out," I said coldly, glaring at the floor.

"Oh, right," Lauren whispered, climbing out of the car and shutting the door. "Erm, see you later I guess." She hurried off, glancing over her shoulder every now and then at me. I don't know why I snapped like that, I just did. She said something I didn't like about Bella and it made me angry. Why? Who knows…I just felt strangely attracted to this girl and I had no idea how to stop it. I'd barely known her one day and I was already crushing on her! That was so bad! There was just something about Bella that made my heart stop and my breathing quicken. Shame she hated me with a passion really.

"Little defensive over Bella there weren't you?" Alice asked, an eyebrow raised as she walked around the front of the car towards me. I rolled my eyes and turned away, we were already seriously late. I spotted the two bikes together a little way away and resisted the urge to go and push them over, that wasn't going to help my case with Bella at all. "I'll see you in Gym Edward." Alice's voice broke me out of my trance and I realised that I'd been walking towards the Gym with her. Great Gym first lesson. I nodded to her lightly.

After a severe telling off for being late, me and Alice joined Jasper in volleyball. To my surprise and horror, our team to play included Lauren, Jessica, Mike and guess who, Bella. She was stood talking to Mike, both were laughing a little, Jessica was glaring daggers in her back, but she seemed not to notice. I felt anger bubble up inside of me as I watched her be perfectly friendly towards Newton, but she appeared to hate me. Quickly I picked up the ball and threw it hard at Newton; he turned just in time to catch it. "We gonna play or what?" I asked, preparing myself. Bella shot me a look, before muttering something to Newton. He nodded and she went to the back of the court.

Bella wasn't bad at volleyball; in fact she was incredibly good. The only thing she wasn't too good at was serving, she failed at that. After a little while we went to just serving and I took my chance. I slipped under the net, grabbing a ball and going over to Bella. "Want some help?" I asked politely. She shot me the look that told me if I didn't get lost she was going to slap me. I took it all in my stride and handed her the ball. "Fine," I answered, heading back under the net and serving her way. She caught it with ease.

"Here Edward," She growled, serving it back to me, with a massive amount of fury. I only just caught it, and it hurt when I did. She gave a glare, just as the Coach ended the lesson; she stalked out of the Gym, not looking back at me. Crap. I messed up yet again.

I changed in silence, before heading towards the lunch hall; we had an early lunch today as something was going on with the seniors. I sat at our usual table, alone, just as Alice came over as well, leading someone. Bella, ugh why?! Why her? I kept my eyes on the table, eating some pizza that I'd picked up. Alice and Bella were chatting happily, even when they sat down and I felt her gaze flicker to me. She was sat right next to me, her leg a few inches from mine. Her laugh reached me as I looked up, she had her back to me, talking to Alice. "Ah Edward," Alice said eventually, looking over at me and smiling evilly. "This is Bella, but I believe you've already met."

"We have," Bella whispered coldly, turning to me now and fixing with a glare that frightened me. "I'm not sure that's something I can be pleased about. Please excuse me, I have to meet someone." She rose from her seat, pushing away from the table and walking stiffly towards the door. I gulped a little and shot Alice a look. She shrugged and grabbed some chips from my tray, eating them daintily. I glared at her still, my eyes narrowed dangerously, angrily.

"What Edward?" She asked, an eyebrow raised as Jasper took a seat beside her. I didn't want him to know anything about this, so I shut my mouth. It would go straight back to Emmett and then I would never live this down, not ever. So I kept my mouth shut, shooting Alice glares every now and then. She just smirked in reply, shaking her head every now and then.

As soon as lunch was over, I got up, without saying goodbye I stalked off, towards Biology. When I reached the room I pushed the door open and stepped inside. Bella was already sat in her seat, looking anywhere but at the door. I took a deep breath, we were early, and it was just her and me in the room, along with someone else. I stepped towards the desk, and then stopped, feeling myself go dizzy. Shit, I knew what this meant. I grabbed the desk, but it was too late, my mind went blank and I crashed to the floor.


	4. In The Science Class

_**I am happy to see how many of you are actually enjoying this enough to add it, but at the same time I would be even happier if you could review. So just leave a little note, even if it's just one way that I could possibly improve.**_

I hated him! That bloody arrogant pig-headed, inconsiderate, nasty little boy! Edward! Who did he think he was? First telling me that I shouldn't ride my bike because it was icy and now _THIS! _Him trying to help me with my serves because he doesn't think that I'm good enough at it. Ugh, I really I hated him with a passion, though he is kind of cute, in his own little way. Ew, I had to stop thinking that way, after all he was my cousin's boyfriend! But there just that something about Edward that drew me to him, like some kind of force. I couldn't help it, there was no way to stop it and I'd only known him for one day! I sighed, pulling on my jacket after Gym in the changing room. "Hello," A soft voice from behind me had me whirling around to see who it was.

I was facing the small girl that I had met earlier, the one in front of the house, erm, Alice I think her name was, but I was rubbish with names. "We met earlier, I'm Alice, remember?" Ah, thoughts confirmed, her name was Alice. I nodded in reply, storing that name in the back of my head for later reference. "I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me actually." Alice carried on as I turned back to my bag. Ok, so I was glad to be making a new friend that wasn't Jacob, but at the same time this was Edward's friend. And I knew what lunch with her meant, it meant lunch with Edward as well. I didn't think I could take a whole lunch time with him, talk about painful and awkward.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Alice was almost begging me, as I turned back to her, biting my bottom lip. I hadn't answered, so she had filled the silence for me, by begging, great. She batted her eyes at me, her head on one side; it was hard to bring myself to say no, she was using the 'cute look'. "Look if you're worried about Edward being there, then don't be. He won't worry us, we can just ignore him. So please, I really want to get to know you Bella. Come on, it'll be real fun."

I sighed, I had a funny feeling that I was never going to win this fight and it was just better for everyone that I gave in. So I gave into her, yeah that's me, never one to say no to anything at all. "Fine I'll come." Alice bounced up and down like a little child, while clapping her hands, she looked really happy about it. I couldn't think that she would want to know me that well, but then she seemed like a really nice person. Strangely enough I wanted to become her friend, because she was that nice.

Linking my arm with hers she dragged me out of the changing rooms, my bag slung over my shoulder. She instantly began chattering away to me, she was defiantly one of those hyper people who just randomly talks for no reason. I liked it, it gave me a reason not to join in because Alice provided the whole conversation. Once we reached the lunch hall, I was already panicking on the inside.

I actually wanted to be friends with Edward, even if I tried not to show it all of the time. It was just the fact that he was my cousin's boyfriend and he annoyed me so much and that was just after two days. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I knew him for a long time. But he seemed to have good friends like Alice, so he couldn't have been all that bad. I guess I just thought he was bad because he was dating Lauren and to be quite honest she was the biggest bitch on the planet. I have never hated someone, not ever in my whole life and deep down I didn't hate Edward, Lauren on the other hand was another case. I actually did hate her.

Ok, so maybe I didn't, but on the surface I did. Alice kept chattering as she led me to a table, where Edward was already sat. _"Crap!"_ I thought to myself, keeping my eyes anywhere but him. I registered that Alice had said something funny, so I laughed, shaking my head a little, I hadn't even heard what it was, but even still. Avoiding any contact with Edward, I sat down in the seat next to him, keeping my eyes on Alice. I actually took part in the conversation now, instead of just listening.

Want to know why? Because I wanted to show Edward what it would be like if he was just a little nice to me, I was basically being a cow, but it couldn't be helped in this matter. His leg was so close to mine, I could almost feel the heat of it; I made myself ignore it, taking a deep breath. Eventually Alice decided it was time to say something to him, because she looked directly at him. "This is Bella, but I believe you've already met."

I felt the anger of all the pervious meetings boil up in me, though really I had no right to be angry at all, I saw now that he was only trying to be nice to me, I was just being horrible. I turned to him, whispering as coldly as I could manage. "We have," I fixed him with a glare; he seemed to shrink away from me a little. "I'm not sure that's something I can be pleased about. Please excuse me, I have to meet someone." I got up from the chair, pushing away from the table, before walking stiffly away, not once looking back, not even to say goodbye to Alice. It was her fault that had happened that I had got mad with him once again.

Want to know what I did for the rest of lunch? I sat in the Biology room on my own, staring at the ceiling. I should have met with Jacob, but I just couldn't bring myself to even speak to him right now, because I would end up saying something about Edward and I didn't want that. So I just sat there, waiting for the next lesson to start, hoping with every minute that it would be soon. I kept my mind as far away from Edward as I could.

I was relieved when the bell went and another eager classmate entered the room and took her seat. I was dreading this lesson with Edward, but I had to do it, I just couldn't bunk. I was going to have to face my fears sooner or later, though later seemed like the best option right then. My heart was beating faster than ever and I could feel myself getting hot. _"Stop it!"_ I told myself firmly, glaring at the table instead now.

I heard the door open and glanced to it, before looking away, because my worst nightmare, but also one of my dreams, was stood in the doorway. I looked anywhere but at him, I didn't need my anger to return. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for this, but he never came, he never took his seat. The first I knew about the fit he was having was a loud crack that echoed through the classroom. I turned towards the noise, my eyes widening in horror and shock at what I saw.

The other girl in the room cried out in surprise as well, as she watched Edward. Edward was violently fitting on the floor, his eyes rolled back into his head. All my medical training and I just froze with complete shock and horror at what I was seeing. But then instinct clicked in and jumped from my seat, grabbing my jacket. "Shit," I breathed as I ran through the tables towards him. "Shit," I said again as I shoved the jacket under his head. There was nothing more I could do, well apart from move the tables. I looked up at the girl, she was shaking with shock, and she was no good to move stuff.

I stood, pushing against the tables to move them. Where the hell were the rest of the class? Why weren't they here? "Edward has family here right?" I asked her quickly as I moved another table from Edward's way, his fit continued and I was starting to panic. I didn't know what to do if he choked on his own tongue. She nodded a little, her eyes widening. "Go and get them! NOW!" I ordered as I knelt beside Edward, he didn't appear to be choking.

The girl hurried from the room with a small sob, obviously this was her first time, damn it, it was my first time as well! Edward was calming a little now; his jerking was subsiding just a little. I took a deep breath, watching until he had eventually calmed down, he was still. I hoped he hadn't swallowed his tongue, because I was going to be no help there. I put him in the recovery position, now that he was safe to move.

His eyelids flickered and I smiled to myself a little, at least he was alive. "Edward, can you hear me?" I asked, I needed to get him talking, just to know that he was alright. "I need you to talk to me if you can, or at least open your eyes. But don't force yourself. Stay as calm as possible, help is on the way." I glanced at the door just as it was flung open and a tall, bulky guy ran in, his hair was similar to Edwards, I was guessing this was his brother. "I'm Bella," I said quickly as a teacher ran in as well, and the boy knelt by his brother. "Has he ever had anything like this before?"

He looked at me, shaking his head a little, he looked pale and worried. "Well he has fainted a couple of times, but never anything like this." I could hear chattering outside the door, the Alice's figure appeared in the doorway, she cried out in shock and buried her face against a blonde haired guy that was with her. "I'm Emmett," He said shakily.

I nodded once. "Alright, we need an ambulance," I instructed, though my voice was shaking just a little. "Has anyone called one?" I looked back down at Edward, pushing his sweaty hair from his face, that's when I realised it wasn't sweat at all, but blood. He had hit his head on the way down, that's what had made me turn around, the sound of the crack. I bit my bottom lip, taking my hand away. "Edward, stay with me." I whispered gently.

"I have," The nurse was in the room now and kneeling beside Edward. I was removed from the area, by the teacher, who sat me down on one of the stools and gave me something to drink. I gulped it down as I listening to the Nurse talking to Edward carefully, Emmett as well. "Your father is on the way Edward, with an ambulance as well. You'll be alright, just kept your eyes open for me. Honey, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you father is on the way." I froze my eyes wide as I turned back to the scene.

Carlisle Cullen was his father? No way! He was a Cullen?! How could that have been?! This was the child of a man who had seen me last year. The Nurse's voice became more urgent, I guess Edward was phasing out of it now. I got off the stool and ran over to them, skidding into a kneeling position beside him. "Edward, it's Bella," I whispered, taking his hand in mine. "Open you eyes for me," He did as I told him to. "You never told me you were a Cullen!" I teased him gently, getting a small smile at this.

The crowd at the door parted to allow two paramedics into the room; I was yet again removed from Edward's side, back to the stool. Moments later, a tall handsome man entered the room, he looked just like Edward, and I was guessing this was Carlisle. I knew it was, because I had met him after my parents had died, I remembered it now; he had told me he'd known them. He had told me he was sorry to lose two such fine people who didn't deserve to be lost. At of all the people who told me that they were sorry, it was him that I believed the most.

After a fair few moments of stuff that I couldn't hear, Edward was put in a neck brace and then put on stretcher, before he was carried from the room. His brother hurried after him, but his father Carlisle stayed. He turned to me, but this point I was shaking from head to toe, finally registering what had happened. "I think Miss Swan you should come with me. You've taken quite a shock." He said gently, walking over to me. Despite the fact that his son was led on stretcher and being taken away, he was worried about me.

"I-I'm fine," I stumbled over my words, a shiver creeping up my back as the sound of Edward's head cracking on the desk ran through my ears. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the image of him fitting on the floor, his body jerking and crashing against the floor.

"Come now Miss Swan," Carlisle said gently, helping me up from where I was sat. "I have much to thank you for. Had you not been here then Edward may have been in grave danger. I owe you a lot. The least I could do is making sure that you're ok." I nodded a little, opening my eyes and looking at him as he smiled at me, leading me to the door.

I hope beyond anything that Edward was alright…


	5. Headaches And A Flashback

**Keep up the reviews! We only have a few so far = [ We need some more! So keep them up!**

I slowly opened my eyes, though it was hard, my head was fuzzy and I couldn't concentrate on anything, not that I could see a thing. What the hell had happened? I sometimes fainted, but this was completely different, I never felt this bad afterwards. My head felt like it was going to explode; it was painful and blurry, like none of my thoughts could arrange themselves properly. My eyes wouldn't focus on anything; it was all blurred just shapes and colours, like the brown and pale coloured splodges that were dancing before me. My whole body ached from head to toe, like I had been crashing into things and parts of my body were tingling as well. I closed my eyes again, trying to get them to focus, if only a little, before I opened them again. And I was completely shocked by what I saw.

I was lying on my side, though I was staring up at the cream coloured ceiling, of course I knew where I was, but how I got on the floor was a mystery. I was in the Lab, which was for sure, because I at least remembered walking in. But guess who was leaning over me…It was Bella. She was saying words that I could understand, my brain just wouldn't register them, and it was all slurred into one. But at least she was there, helping me with whatever had happened. I watched her look up and talk to someone else, seconds later Emmett was leaning over me as well. He looked drawn and worried, his face a pale white.

Bella spoke again, she was looking at Emmett and for some strange reason I felt jealously surge through me, but it was gone once she looked down at me once again. Her hand was on my forehead, pushing my wet hair from my head, but she withdrew her hand a little too soon. I wanted to tell her to put it back, just to run it through my hair, but I couldn't find my voice. Plus what was on her head shocked me completely. Blood was all over her hand; her pale hand was covered in my blood, my blood! I should have panicked, but I kept myself calm, my eyes on her the whole time.

Another person knelt beside me; I noticed that she was the nurse. I needed to tell her what was happening, I needed her to tell me why I was this way, but I still couldn't find my voice, though my hearing was clearing now just a little. I could make out words at least, it was better than nothing. Bella was now removed from where she had been knelt, the teacher taking her a little way away, even I could tell that she was shaking from head to toe and I was lead on the floor, unable to move at all.

The Nurse was talking to me, but I was only getting words like, "father" "on way" "ambulance" "Cullen" and then "father" again. I could piece it together myself; it meant that both my father and an ambulance were on the way. My eyes began to droop; I was fighting to keep them open, only just managing it. The Nurse's voice changed, I noticed that it became more urgent, Emmett's too. But I just couldn't open my eyes, it was too hard, blackness was going to engulf me at any time.

"Edward, it's Bella," A hand took my own; I knew who it was without even opening my eyes, because I knew her voice, that soft gentle voice. I heard all of her sentence, which shocked me a little; my hearing had been bad a moment ago. "Open your eyes for me," She added now and I instantly felt compelled to do as she wished, my eyes snapped open and I looked up at her. She was paler than normal, her eyes red, she had been crying. Why? "You never told me that you were a Cullen," her voice was slightly teasing, but it was masking her panic and worry. I smiled, but not because of the comment she had made, because she was actually there, worried about me.

Then she was removed from beside me again, this time replaced by two paramedics, who knelt beside me. "Right Edward, my name is Dave. Can you hear me?" He asked me gently, setting his bag on the floor and looking at me. I nodded to his question, finally able to move my neck at least. "Well that's good. Do you know what happened to you?" I shook my head at this one; I truly had no idea whatsoever. "Ok, don't worry about it. Do you have any pain anywhere Edward?" I didn't answer, because at that moment my father knelt beside me as well, he was smiling as he took my hand. I had seen that smile before, when he was reassuring people.

"My body aches," I managed to get out, looking up at my father, who glanced at the paramedics. They appeared to share some sort of message, because the guy named Dave nodded and looked back down to me.  
"Alright, we're going to put you on a board, give you a neck brace and take you in Edward. Is that ok?" I nodded a little; there was no way I could argue anyway. I was slowly regaining my movement, I wiggled my fingers and moved my knee, the board wasn't needed, but I still had it anyway.

"Edward, you'll be fine," My father assured me as they lifted me and headed for the door. I was surprise that he didn't follow us; instead he turned away from me and looked over at someone else. I saw who it was when they swung me around to get me through the door a little easier. He was comforting Bella, who looked like she was about to be violently sick as any moment. Her face was pale, with a green tinge, she was shaking. Slowly she looked up at him and nodded a little, getting off the stool with help from my father.

Then she was gone and I was put on a trolley, before they pushed me towards the ambulance. Once inside I was asked lots of questions, but I just couldn't remember something, I had no idea why it had happened. Then something hit me, I remembered something that had happened three days ago. I told Emmett I should have told dad, but he wouldn't listen, he said that I would be alright. He was in the ambulance now and I shot him a glare, he obviously already knew what I was going on about, because he looked ashamedly at the floor.

**-Flashback-**

"_Emmett, I am not changing the channel," I growled furiously at my brother, holding the controller out of his reach, it was pointless, because he was so much bigger than me. I knew he would win, but I couldn't just let him win without a fight, which would be stupid, he would take the piss out of me for ages and I couldn't put up with that. "Shouldn't you be around Rosalie's anyway?" Emmett grunted something and I glanced a look at him. "She's not satisfying you?"_

_Wrong thing to say to Emmett, he didn't really like it to be honest. Growling, he got up from his seat and ran at me. I jumped off mine and dodged him, only just though. I took off through the house, running into the kitchen and then? "Edward! Look…!" CRACK! Something split my head and it felt like it had been torn open, I wouldn't have been surprise if my brains didn't spill out over the floor. All I could see now was blackness, that wasn't good was it? I should have woken up by now right? Apparently not…_

_Emmett's worried voice filled my ears, I slowly opened my eyes, he was leaning over me. I could barely remember what happened, until it all came flooding back. I had been running from Emmett, I had turned back to see where he was and that was all I could remember. I looked at Emmett questionably, frowning a little; my head was still hurting like it had been before. "You smacked your head on the open cupboard," He informed me with a small wince. "I tried to warn you, but it was too late. You were only out of it for like five seconds, but there's no blood. We should call dad."_

_I hesitated, sitting up, though it made my head spin. I knew I should seek medical assistance, but seeing as there was no blood and I only felt a little dizzy, I didn't see the point. Plus if we told dad, then Emmett would get into trouble and as much as we argue, I didn't want to drop him in it. That just wasn't fair, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. "No, don't tell dad," I said shaking my head; it felt like it was going to explode, the worst headache I've ever had. "It'll only cause trouble…"_

**Now, back to the ambulance…**

I recounted this to the medic who was asking me questions, something crossed his face and I thought I knew what it was. I was already starting to guess what was wrong with me; it's what happens when you have a doctor for a father. I was guessing that the knock to the head had caused pressure on the brain, as a small blood vessel may have been broken, which was in turn pressing on some part of my brain, which caused the fit. See, I'm good at that sort of thing, when I want o be. I should have listened to Emmett though and called dad, now look at the mess we were in.

My head filled with the image of Bella, her face, she looked so ill. She had dealt with me, she had taken care of me, and she had basically saved my life. If she hadn't of been there, well, when I fell no-one would have been able to help me. She just seemed to click into action, well I guessed she had…I was so grateful that she was in the room at the time. I needed to thank her, as soon as I could get up and see her, or maybe she would come and see me. I could only hope…


	6. An Unexpected Visit

**I know it's been a very long time. But I've had a massive load of work that just wouldn't shift. I'm not going to be writing often anymore, unlike before, when I wrote every two days. I am so sorry. Things have just gotten on top of me and I need to sort them out before I can start this properly again. But keep an eye out because I'm not giving up. =]**

I was still shaking when David entered the room to take me home. Worry was written all over his face and I felt glad that at least someone in my family, or what was left of it, actually cared for me. I was sat in Carlisle's office, holding an empty cup of sugary tea, tapping my leg, trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working in the slightest. Carlisle has taken me in there after he had driven me to the hospital; of course he had gone to be with his son, which was understandable. A kind nurse had made me the tea, which tasted disgusting, but all the same, it was nice of her.

But I really wanted and needed to get out of the hospital, I had too much bad experience of the place. I jumped to my feet as David came over to me, pulling me into a hug straight away. "I am so proud of you," He whispered in my ear and he stroked my hair gently. One thing about David is that he really does care and means it when he says it. "You did so well." Funny, because I didn't think that I'd done so well, it was most probably my fault he had the fit in the first place. I nodded into his shoulder, not feeling that proud of myself.

I had been horrid to Edward before the fit had happened, what if that had caused it? I wouldn't have thought so, but even still, I felt terrible. "Can we go home please?" I whispered, pulling away and looking a David with wide eyes. "Please, I just want to leave." His face was curious, but then it softened. David knew exactly why I didn't want to be around in the hospital, he knew my pain well, he had suffered with me. He nodded, but then frowned as a nurse entered the office, her face blank. My heart skipped a beat…No…please no!

"Edward Cullen is fine," She said, smiling now, as I actually began to breathe again. "He had a pressure on the brain, which caused the fit. But the doctor thinks he should be fine soon." David nodded, turning to me, smiling brightly now. I could even feel a smile on my own lips, which was new in a hospital. "Dr. Cullen asked me to come and tell you. He would do it himself, but he wants to be with his son. He is so grateful Miss Swan." The nurse carried on, smiling at me. I didn't deserve it, I really didn't, but no-one knew that, did they?

**Two days later**

Knees hugged to me chest, chin resting on them I didn't feel compelled to move any time soon, so I sat there. The sun was beating down on me, the soft grass swaying in the gentle breeze, even the branch I was sat in moved a little. I was in the back garden of the house, thinking about what had happened a few days previously, and even after that time, it still haunted me. It was the crack of his head hitting the desk that had done it; it was the sight of his eyes rolling back in his head that turned my stomach.

I hadn't seen Edward since then, because neither of us had been at school. I couldn't bring myself to go, to be faced with the questions and plus David thought that I was still recovering, and so I couldn't go, which was good news for me. According to him Edward had been discharged the day after the incident and was at home recovering properly, which I guess was good news as well. But it meant that we hadn't come across each other in a few days, I was glad.

"Come on Bells, you have to cheer up soon," Jacob's voice reached my ears and I looked up, giving him a sad smile. Jacob had been here as much as he possible could, because he knew that I was upset and still recovering. "You saved his life! What is wrong with you? If it wasn't for you, then Edward Cullen would be dead right now." I looked away from him, with a small sigh, shaking my head. He had no idea. "Bells, please."

A soft ball hit me on the end of the nose, causing me to jerk my head up, my eyes wide. Jacob was grinning a little, standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the lawn. "You did not just throw that did you?" I asked in a whisper, giving him a wicked smile. Jacob knew how to cheer me up. His eyebrows raised a little, daring me to challenge what he did. "You did, didn't you?" I jumped down from the branch, as it wasn't very high, I landed light footed. "Oh you're going to pay."

"Oh really?" Jacob questioned, chasing after me. I squeaked and ran away, but I didn't get far before he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to him. Someone coughed behind us, causing us both to turn, Jacob still holding me. When we did, my heart stopped, my eyes widened and my smile faded completely. Edward was stood by the back gate, watching the pair of us. I wanted Jake to let go of me, so it didn't look like we were together, but he didn't. He held onto me, but just straightened up, Edward walked towards us, not seeming bothered.

"Bella, I wanted to thank you," Edward whispered, he was smiling gently. I tried to find my voice, but I just couldn't. For one, Edward was wearing a black shirt, that was open from his neck, to his stomach. Two, he was now sporting a large cut, with several butterfly stitches. And three, he was speaking to me after the way I had acted. "I hear that if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be here right now. So thank you Bella."

I nodded stiffly, not sure what to say to him in the slightest. "You're welcome," I managed to get out, pulling myself free of Jacob's grip. "Glad I could help." He obviously noted the tone that I was speaking in, so he stepped forwards and offered me his hand, which I hesitated to take, but I took it. He shook it gently, smiling at him, it seemed to last a lifetime, I didn't want to let go now that I was touching him. But a honk from a horn outside, alerted me and I let his hand go, stepping back.

"I should be going," He said in a gentle voice, looking over my shoulder and nodding to Jacob, before his gaze fell on me again. "See you around Bella," He smiled, a crooked smile, which took my breath away. "Soon I hope." With those words, he left, leaving me like jelly in the back garden. I couldn't move and I couldn't even speak when Jake asked me if I was alright.

Edward Cullen was growing on me…and quickly…Uh oh!


	7. Self Consciousness

"Alice," Emmett's voice was low and serious as he glared at the bouncy Alice, who was grabbing arm like an excited child, no change there though. I rolled my eyes a little and tried to free myself of her iron-like grip, but Alice is tough, well to tough for her size, though I would never say that to her, she'd hit me. Scratch that, new note to self; give Alice a new insult when I have time. "Dad says that he has to be extra careful. It's only been two days. Don't you think that going out this soon is a bit much?" I nodded my agreement with my brother; I had to agree with him sometimes, like this time for example. I actually had no idea where Alice was taking me and I had been hoping that it wasn't some retail therapy to make me feel better, ugh!

Alice glared defiantly back at Emmett and ignore me completely, though I was still fighting to get free of her and I was making it clear that I was as well, but she was determined to ignore that. "I'm not taking him anywhere that he could get hurt or anything like that! Alice insisted quickly and I noticed a smile flickered across her face that I had grown wary of. I was instantly cautious of where she was about to take me, because that little smile meant bad news. "I just thought that Edward should have a chance to thank Bell himself for saving him." I choked instantly, though I wasn't eating or drinking anything at the time, my wide eyes were completely on Alice now. Emmett looked between me and Alice, I could tell he was considering it and my look told him all that he needed. He was wearing a smirk when he looked back to me, not good!

"I think I might be able to allow that then," Emmett said wickedly, causing me to throw him the most disgusted look that I could manage, but Emmett just laughed.  
"Shut up Emmett," I told him, glaring furiously now at Alice, who was still innocently ignoring me. Ha innocent and Alice in the same sentence, I think not. "Alice, you can't be serious?!" At this Alice merely raised an eyebrow, which sort of questioned what I was asking; in fact it questioned my sanity quite frankly. "She isn't going to want to see me, she hates me, remember?" I shuddered at the memory of Bella's eyes glaring at me over the motorbike incident and her harsh words at that lunch time. Shaking my head I managed to snap out of it and caught Alice staring at me strangely, which didn't surprise me.

"She does not hate you!" She said firmly, a small smirk lingered on her lips. Oh great, she was going to start on me about Bella not hating me and really didn't want her to. Oh great, too later, this was Alice, so no matter what I did she'd start anyway. "I can tell she likes you as much as you like her." This time it was my eyebrows that shot up, even further than before and I was about to protest what she had said, until she carried on regardless. "Don't deny it Edward! I know you just a little too well and I could tell you liked Bella from the moment that you saw her, so don't even think about denying it." I was so glad that Emmett had become bored with this and left the kitchen because if he had been there, I would have never heard the end of this, from either him or Jasper. "And besides you owe her at least a thanks! She basically saved your life, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here!"

Sighing, I nodded my head; I had to agree with that, she had saved me. But going to see her? Was that really a good idea considering our record? Bella didn't always like me, in fact she hated me 95% of the time, I was sure of that. I didn't believe she saved me just for the pure fact that it was me and she cared endlessly for me, I think it was because her natural instinct kicked in and she had to do something. Had there been anyone else there she would have stepped back and let someone else save me. Though I had remembered from the incident that she seemed to be interested in my last name, Cullen, and I couldn't help but wonder why. That was about the only thing that I could really remember, the rest of it was sort of fuzzy or just plain blank. Of course I knew I had hit my head on the desk on the way down, I had stitches to prove that.

Ugh, Lauren Mallory had been round about four times since the 'accident'. I'd had Emmett tell her I was unwell, because she was really one person I could do without seeing. Emmett had threatened to let her in, but he'd soon shut up when I said that I'd tell Rosalie a secret that he hides very well. Let's just say that it involves a cuddly bear called Pickles, I think enough has been said don't you? Plus he was still feeling guilty about the fact that this was his fault. Actually I felt completely fine, but dad and the doctor that had treated me had told already that I would be alright. After all of that, it was only some pressure on my brain, caused by the bleeding that had occurred when I had run into the cupboard door. The pressure had gone, but I'd had to stay in hospital just in case something else was wrong.

Everything had apparently been just fine, as I was allowed out soon after, but told to rest at home and to be extra careful. I was seriously glad to get out of that hospital, because I wasn't keen on being locked up in little white rooms anyway. And so I was released, unfortunately it meant that Lauren kept checking in on me. You might ask why I don't just ask her to get lost? I can't, I'd feel horrible if I did, though she is getting to the stage where she is pushing me to the limit. You also might ask why I haven't been to see Bella yet, well that's because I've been resting and I couldn't bring myself to go and see her anyway, even though I did owe it to her, like Alice had said.

Alice had seen that I'd basically given in and I wasn't going to put up much of a fight, and so she had shoved me to my room, before proceeding o change my shirt to a black one. I don't understand why Alice does things like this, as I thought the one I had been wearing was perfectly fine, but this was Alice, and you don't argue with Alice over clothes, because she will rip your head off. After doing this she lead the way out to my car, taking my keys, leaving me to stare at the driver's side longing. I'm now allowed to drive, meaning that speedy Alice gets to drive my car, which I would never allow usually, because she'd mess it up completely, like crash it or something. But I was silent as she climbed into the driver's seat and I climbed into the passenger's, feeling absolutely horrid.

Both of us were silent during the journey to Bella's, I didn't want to start Alice on anything, because, well it was Alice as I've explained many times before now. Soon we were outside the house and I was suddenly regretting agreeing to this, not that I really agreed, more sort of gave in. I undid my belt, feeling dizzy, but I knew it had nothing to do with my head anymore, it was to do with seeing Bella and seeing her glaring at me. I made to get out, noticing that Alice didn't follow. "You're not coming?" I asked, frowning at her, as I got back in the car.

Alice grinned, shaking her head as she reached across to me, grabbing my shirt. With a weird popping noise several of the buttons popped off, most of the buttons in fact, revealing my torso and stomach. I glared at her furiously, knowing that she had planned this the whole time, she was trying to set us up, and she really was. "What are you doing?!" I demanded, leaning away from her, as she ran her fingers through my hair and messed it up more than normal. "Alice, seriously, stop!" I told her, leaning further away, but she was just grinning innocently. "I'm not going in there now!" My voice was firm enough, but Alice's look told me that I was going in there, like it or not.

So that was how I came to be stood outside Bella's house, biting my bottom lip and feeling seriously self conscious about the way I looked. It wasn't until I heard voices from the back yard that I realised they couldn't hear the doorbell. Part of me hoped that it wasn't Bella as I walked towards the back gate, but another part of me wished that it was. If it was Lauren, then I was just doomed completely. I stopped just outside the gate, listening to the conversation, though I knew it was wrong to. It was a boy's voice, and yes, definitely Bella. I almost backed out, but sucking in a deep breath I steadied myself and headed through the gate.

Bella squeaked just as I entered and dashed away from that Jacob guy, but it didn't take long for him to catch her. She was grabbed around the waist and tugged to him, though she didn't exactly resist. I didn't want to see what was to happen next, because then I wouldn't be able to thank her. I coughed in the back of my throat, just to announce my presence, as they hadn't noticed. They both turned and I noticed how Bella's smile faded completely when she saw me. Well that was a good start, she was less than happy to see me, I wasn't looking forward to this, but I had to get it over with.

I walked carefully towards them both, putting on a carefree look, which I hoped I was pulling off well enough. "Bella," I started, with a small soft smile now. "I wanted to thank you." Bella didn't say anything, she just stared at me, but it was an unkind stare, it was more full of shock than anything. I brushed it away without thought; maybe she just didn't expect a thank you from me. "I hear that if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be here right now. So thank you Bella." I waited for her to speak, but she seemed to have lost her voice completely now, this wasn't the Bella I had come to know, well not very well.

I felt a pang of jealously as Jacob still held onto her, I didn't like this guy one bit. But then I remembered that I had no reason to be jealous of him, because Bella didn't even like me anyway. But then I also remembered that I was jealous because she liked him and not me. He got to mess around with her and chat to her for hours, whereas I didn't. After a moment, she nodded stiffly and managed to find some words, even if they did sound a little strained. "You're welcome," She whispered, pulling free of Jacob. I resisted the urge to shot him a look, remembering yet again that I had no right over Bella either and I didn't want to cause any more bad feeling between us than there already was. "Glad I could help."

With surprising ease I found myself stepping towards her and extending my hand, offering a peace with her. She hesitated in taking it at first, but she took it. Gently I shook it, feeling the softness of her skin against mine. I didn't want to let go, and she didn't appear to either, though maybe only a moment passed, it seemed like it was forever. I stared at her, smiling just a little, I couldn't look away from her eyes, they were magical. But a honk of a horn outside told me that Alice wanted news and she wanted it right then. Bella dropped my hand instantly and the warmth that had spread from there was gone completely.

"I should be going," My voice was still gentle and I no longer felt self conscious about the way that I looked, to be honest I just didn't care. I looked over Bella's shoulder and to be polite nodded to Jacob, which he returned, though he seemed a little hostile towards me, who knows why. "See you around Bella," my gaze was back on her as I said it as I smiled once again at her, she just kept making me smile. I don't know why I added a last three words, but I just felt that I had to, I felt that it completed the moment. "Soon I hope."

With that I left, feeling on top of the world, even if Bella didn't like me all that much. I couldn't help the fact that I liked her…liked her a lot!


	8. Tempermental

**Hey everyone! It's been a while hasn't it. XD Sorry, but like I said, I am so busy right now. I am only focusing on this story while I haven't got much time. Roll on the Summer Hols when I can write as much as I want. :P  
Please review it guys...I would love some more feedback.  
Thanks to all those who have and have really boosted my spirits when I've been down. It's thanks you lot that I continue to write. You know who you are. =]  
Thanks and enjoy!**

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Edward, and of course I had been questioned about it so much that my head hurt with all of the questions. Add on the fact that I had seen Edward every day, and he made my heart flutter madly. I had tried my best to avoid him as much as I could because I shouldn't have been feeling that way about my cousin's boyfriend. But my body acted of its own accord when I saw him and I just had to hope that he didn't notice goose bumps erupt all over my skin. Knowing my luck though, he would see and things would be a lot worse.

Tying back my hair, I checked my pale reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath and preparing myself for another day away from Edward. So far it had gone successfully and I had avoided him almost all of the time. Sometimes I spotted him with Lauren on his arm, though he didn't look too interested in her, then he would spot me and wave. I'd hastily wave back and hurry the other way from him. Jacob helped me, staying with me and guiding me away if he saw Edward. I got the impression that he didn't like Edward much anyway, but maybe that was just me.

"Bella, c'mon," My best friend's voice from downstairs was a great comfort to me and I smiled at myself in the mirror. Grabbing my bag and helmet, I headed for the door, down the stairs and to Jacob. Jake turned to me and smiled the smile that I loved so much. "Normal avoiding Edward plan today?" He asked, an eyebrow raised quizzically. I just nodded, biting my bottom lip softly. "I don't get you Bella." It was barely a whisper, but I heard him. I looked up at him, frowning a little. "You saved his life and yet you're frightened of being near him."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew I was blushing terribly, so I looked away quickly. "He's just an idiot," I managed to choke out, heading for the front door. "Can we just go?" Jacob didn't answer, but he followed me out the door, which I closed behind me, knowing that Lauren was still in there, waiting for Edward and Alice. Lauren was still getting lifts and every time Alice came to pick her up, she offered me a lift too, so I tried to get out before they came. Alice was wising up to what I was doing and appeared earlier each day.

Already, she was sat on the driveway, Edward in the driving seat though. He made to get out of the car, but I rushed to my bike, head down, so I couldn't see him. Slipping on my helmet, I glanced up, seeing that he'd given up trying to talk to me, as he just sat in his car, peering softly at me. I turned away, getting on my bike and starting it up quickly, just wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. Jacob's bike roared into life as well and with that, we were off. I noticed Edward staring openly at me, Alice too, though she was looking a little disappointed.

Riding to school felt just as wonderful as ever and I was glad to get there. Propping my bike up, I slipped my helmet off, turning to Jacob, who was looking at me curiously. I was starting to get annoyed by him looking at me like that, so I turned away. Intending to march away from him, I grabbed my bag and made my way across the car park. Being careful of ice, as it was still cold, I headed for the path, being caught by the arm by someone. Turning, I glared at Jacob, who just grinned at me. "Don't be mad at me Bells. Anyway, you going to be alright riding alone tonight?" He asked, his eyes worried as he studied me.

Rolling my eyes and sighing, I glared at him fully. I had a meeting after school about a camping trip that we were going on and Jacob had to get home straight after school. Meaning I had to ride on my own, which I didn't mind, it wasn't too far. Jacob had first offered to take the car instead of the bikes and then he offered to wait, but I knew he wouldn't be able to. I really didn't mind going home on my own, it would give me some time to think. "I'll be fine Jake," I assured him, patting his arm softly. "Now, shove off, you have a lesson." I laughed, giving him a brief hug, as he rolled his eyes and took off.

Walking alone down the path, I glanced around myself, for any signs of anyone I knew. This meant that I took my eyes off the path, off the ice and off the danger. Seconds later I felt my feet slide from beneath me, nothing I could do to stop it. I crashed to the floor, sticking my hands out to stop myself, grazing them on the way down. Falling on my backside, I winced, closing my eyes against the pain. How humiliating…

"Bella let me help you," From nowhere I felt two hands grasp me under the armpits and haul me to my feet. His voice, his touch, his closeness, sent shivers down my spine. Quickly I stepped away from him, opening my eyes, and almost falling on the ice again. His arms wound around my waist, stopping me falling, but also holding my body close to his. For a long moment, I stared directly into his eyes and he stared back, that was until someone wolf whistled.

Stepping carefully away, I made sure that I didn't fall again. So much for avoiding Edward. Edward was staring at me intently, as I looked down at my grazed hands, which were stinging a lot. I winced as I tenderly tried to make a fist, that wasn't going to happen. "Let me see," Edward's soft voice was closer and when I looked up, he was right there, in front of me. "Really Bella, let me see." I held my hands out to him gingerly and he took them in his own, my skin tingled at his touch. I stayed staring at the floor, scared of giving myself away. "They need seeing to."

Shaking my head, I finally looked up at him, pulling my hands away. "They're fine Edward," I told him firmly, making to turn away from him. An arm wound around my waist and pulled me back towards the car park. I glared furiously at Edward, though half of me was thrilled at his touch. "Edward! Seriously, I can manage, I'm fine!" I tried lamely to insist, but it seemed he was having none of it.

"Excuse me!" A voice from behind hailed to us, making us both turn, I could tell Edward had been about to reply to me. "Where do you think you're going?" To my surprise and horror, my Spanish teacher loomed over us, frowning heavily. I stammered and stuttered, pulling myself firmly away from Edward. "You're supposed to be heading into school."

"And we just were," Edward cut in, obviously seeing my discomfort at such questioning. "But Bella isn't feeling at all well and I thought I ought to take her home, seeing as it's not safe for her to ride her bike," He explained, flawlessly and with obvious ease. I hid my hands behind my back; I wasn't going to give this away. Instead I nodded a little, trying my best to look ill and probably failing terribly.

"Ah I see," The teacher nodded, his eyes set firmly on me now. "Well then, get Miss Swan home." With that, he was gone, walking away from us. My eyes widened in disbelief. Was that it? He wasn't going to question it? At all? Edward chuckled beside me and I turned to glare at him a little. I really couldn't be doing with his humour right then and when it was directed at me, well that was worse.

"Don't become an actress! You suck at it!" He teased me, walking towards the car park again, while I continued to glare. "Now c'mon, I'll take you to my house and get you checked out." I followed, though I was tempted to just turn and walk away from him. Of course I wouldn't do that, because there was something about him that made me want to be close all of the time.

Opening the passenger's door, he held it open for me, while I just stopped and stared. "I have a meeting tonight and I have to get my bike home." I protested, staying firmly where I was and refusing to move. Edward chuckled again and walked to me, rolling his eyes. "Not funny Edward, I'm deadly serious. I can't miss that meeting and I can't leave my bike here."

"Both are sorted," Edward assured me, walking around to his side of the car. "Trust me, they are." He must have seen the disbelief on my face. "Alice has to go to that meeting anyway, so she can pick up both our letters and forms." My heart stopped right there and then, I swear it did. Edward was going on the camping trip? Oh no! Not good. "Plus she can ride a bike; she can take it to your house. Emmett can take Lauren home. Sorted." He climbed into the car, waiting for me.

I had no option, I had to go. Sighing, I climbed reluctantly into the passenger's seat and belted myself in, sitting in silence. And so we were off, into hell. Great. Being alone with Edward was the last thing I had wanted and yet it had happened. I could have kicked myself several times for being so clumsy, if I wasn't none of this would have happened. Was I glad about that? Well maybe…maybe not…

In no time at all, we were in front of his house. He jumped out and then proceeded to help me out of the car, though it wasn't needed. Slowly, he took me inside, there seemed to be no-one in at all. We walked straight past the front room and the kitchen, straight up the stairs. Sucking in my breath, I followed with obvious hesitation, which he ignored.

Sitting me on his bed, he left the room, leaving me perched on the edge, looking extremely nervous. I had never been in a guy's room, unless you counted Jacob's which didn't count anyway, and I hated being in Edward's. I couldn't help but feel guilty; maybe it had something to do with Lauren. Glancing around, I held my hands out in front of me, not sure what to do. I should have left there and then, but I didn't want to.

I didn't have a chance to decide if I was going to leave, because Edward returned with a first aid kit, sitting beside me. He took my hands in his again and I shivered at his touch. Smiling to himself, he inspected my hands before announcing. "Lucky, there is nothing in there to take out." He smiled at me this time, taking out some cream and applying gently to the grazes. It stung. A lot. Next he took out some bandages, just small ones and covered the grazes to prevent any dirt getting into them. "There." He said, causing me to look up. He was so close me, so very close. "Bella…" He breathed his voice a whisper, his breath on my lips and cheek.

Edging closer, his head tilted, causing me to close my eyes and my heart rate to accelerate. I wanted this, I did. Didn't I? So why did I feel bad? It felt so right and yet, so wrong as well. His lips brushed mine, just for a millisecond. My eyes shot up as I remembered the one person I'd forgotten. Lauren. "I hate you," I breathed furiously, glaring at him with all my might. He pulled back in shock, looking at me in surprise. I jumped up, running for the door.

"Bella wait-" The rest of it was cut off as I slammed his bedroom door shut. He was such a creep, he only took me there so he could romance me, and he didn't give a crap about my hands. Stupid boy! Stupid, stupid boy! I HATED HIM!!!! I heard the door open again, as he followed me, but I was already down the stairs and out of the door. Outside, I rested against the wall, feeling tears roll down my cheeks as I closed my eyes.

I really didn't hate him, at all….


	9. Twisted Kisses

**A/N ~ I apologise immensely! I know I've been away from a very long time, but several things got on top of me and I found it hard to concentrate on any fanfiction. I'm going to try extra hard to update as much as I possibly can. Sorry again! x**

Glaring, her eyes were completely narrowed as she crossed the parking lot towards me My mouth opened, as I made an attempt to talk to her, but she breezed past me, looking the other way. It was her way of pointedly ignoring me at whatever cost. My mouth was left open in comical 'o' which I quickly closed and prepared myself. "Bella, wait up!" I called after her, taking a few steps after her. I focused on the bounce of her shiny hair as she walked away, it kept me grounded and reminded me that I had to sort things out with her. I wasn't giving up.

Last night when Bella had run out on me, I'd followed her, but to no prevail. She had long gone and obviously wanted nothing to do with me right then. I let her. After all, I didn't think I'd done anything wrong. I'd tried to kiss her. Maybe that's what had upset her, maybe she wasn't ready. True a while ago she had completely hated me, but things had felt better. She had willingly come to my place yesterday, but then everything had gone completely wrong. She had said she hated me, but why? What exactly had I done to upset her?

Just at the moment that I called out Bella, Lauren popped out of nowhere, right in front of me. I cursed under my breath, attempting to step around her to get away. But she was having none of that, of course. "What is it Lauren?" I asked, staring over her shoulder at Bella. She had turned around, although it wasn't to my call, I could tell that instantly. That Jacob kid jogged across, wrapping an arm around her, causing her to break into a sudden smile. I cursed again under my breath.

I hated that kid more than I hated Lauren.

"Don't be that way," Lauren purred, laying a hand on my chest. My eyes flickered to her now, instead of focusing on Bella, who was chatting to Jacob solemnly. She moved her hand to my stomach. Quickly I brushed it off, sensing where that hand was heading. "C'mon now Edward," She said, crossing her arms and frowning at me. What was her obsession? Why wasn't she normal like her cousin. Wait actually I take that back...

Without a single warning, Lauren crushed her lips against mine, pushing me up against my waiting car. What the hell was she doing? She was seriously insane! I didn't even like her! I was madly in love with her cousin. Ok...I guess acceptance is better than nothing.

Angrily, I pushed Lauren away from me. "What was that?!" I demanded of her, stepping as far away from her as the space would allow. Before she could answer, something dawned on me. We were in plain sight of everyone. The whole school. But most of all...Bella.

Looking up, my face fell even more than it already had. Bella and Jacob were both staring openly at us. Bella's face was unreadable, but I saw a flicker of something cross it. Shit! This was bad...

Ignoring Lauren's outraged rant; I stepped around her, heading towards Bella. But I could see the damage was done. She had seen me and Lauren kissing, well more Lauren attacking me. She took Jacob by the arm and stalked away. Ugh, this was not good.

I really liked Bella. I mean like her a lot! And now everything had been completely ruined. She hated me as it was and now that Lauren had kissed me in front of everyone, she hated me even more. All I wanted was to talk to her, to sort this mess out. But the look she'd had in her eyes told me that was never going to happen. She didn't want to know. What was I going to do?

Wolf-whistles had erupted throughout the parking lot, although I hadn't heard them until Bella had walked away. My full attention had been focused on her. Her pale face, her beautiful eyes and slender body.

I had to stop this!

I had to pushed Bella from my mind for now before anything else went completely wrong for me. I had already lost her. No, I couldn't think like that. I had to win her back. I had to get to her to understand that none of it was anything to do with me. Lauren was to blame. But would she believe me? After all Lauren was her cousin and she would probably side with her.

I was at a loss...

**A/N I know it's quite short and it only took me an hour to write. But at least it's something. It isn't amazing and I understand that, but I wanted to let you all know that I'm still writing and I still want you to be interested.**

**Review! Thank you! ******


End file.
